


I hate everything about you (ShinKawo)

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Adult Ikari Shinji, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Nagisa Kaworu, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Floor Sex, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Regret, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHINKAWO, Tutor Ikari Shinji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji Ikari -un profesor de 29 años- no pensó que aceptar ser el tutor de ese extraño y bello chico, iba a traer tantos problemas a su monótona y aburrida vida."Odio absolutamente todo de ti...porque me gustas tanto..."---[AU] Tutor/Pupilo. Shinji Ikari x Kaworu Nagisa (ShinKawo. Pareja manga).





	1. El chico problema

**Author's Note:**

> **Aclaraciones previas: Historia para conmemorar por el "ShinKawo Day" (Marzo/05).**   
>  **Para esta obra, elegí la pareja del manga (KarlShaun) y cambié sus edades canónicas, lo que quiere decir que en este AU, Shinji cuenta con 29 años mientras que Kaworu tiene 17 años. Es un fic ShinjixKaworu con contenido explícito y los actos son completamente consensuados.**

La monótona y aburrida vida de Shinji Ikari, un profesor de escuela de secundaria de 29 años de edad, sufrió un cambio radical desde el fatídico día en el que aceptó la propuesta que le hizo su colega Misato Katsuragi.

—Por favor, Shinji. Solo será un mes en lo que yo termino de acomodarme en mi nuevo departamento -la mujer se pasó molestándolo durante un par de semanas con el mismo tema, ejerciendo sobre él una tremenda presión psicológica- Si se trata de dinero, te garantizo que ese no será problema alguno, te daré todo lo necesario para su manutención. Solo necesito que lo recibas bajo tu techo.

—No lo sé, Misato -dejó salir un largo y tenso suspiro- Realmente no creo poder ser el tutor de un adolescente.

—¿Pero cuál es el inconveniente? Vives solo y tienes una habitación de huéspedes en tu casa.

—El inconveniente es que fuera del salón de clases, no sé lidiar con los chicos de esa edad -rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio- ¡No tengo paciencia para tratar con ellos! Ya suficiente estrés el que me generan mis alumnos a diario como para tener metido en mi casa a un muchacho problemático, como esos que tú acostumbras a albergar cada tanto.

—Me sorprende esa falta de empatía y compasión de tu parte, Shinji. El chico que me asignaron ahora no es problemático como los anteriores. Es más, viene con las mejores recomendaciones y tiene calificaciones excelentes -explicó Katsuragi- Se trata de un joven que está completamente solo y desamparado en el mundo, es huérfano de padre y madre. Vivió gran parte de su niñez en orfanatos y luego estuvo a cargo de distintos tutores. Lo estarías ayudando mucho en verdad. ¿No te daría gusto tenderle la mano a alguien así?

—No vas a detenerte hasta que diga que sí, ¿cierto?

—Te lo suplico, Shinji -reiteró ella- Un mes y se irá conmigo.

—De acuerdo. Un mes, ni más ni menos.

\---

Aquella había sido una hábil jugada de Misato para convencer a su colega. En realidad ella no le brindó toda la información referente al chico que estaría bajo tutela. La mujer pensó que no era necesario y que Shinji podría arreglárselas en caso de presentarse algún inconveniente. Si bien era cierto que se trataba de un estudiante brillante con muy buenas calificaciones y recomendaciones académicas, había algo un tanto turbio en su historial pero ese era un secreto a voces que manejaban los asistentes sociales que llevaban su caso.

Kaworu Nagisa, 17 años de edad, nacido en Alemania y criado en Japón. Quedó huérfano de ambos padres a los 4 años y ningún familiar quiso hacerse cargo de él, todos se lavaron las manos aduciendo insolvencia económica. Fue así que el hermoso chico albino, de unos impresionantes ojos carmín, terminó en un hogar de niños y por razones desconocidas, jamás consiguió ser adoptado.

La profesora Katsuragi se encargó personalmente de llevar al chico a casa de Shinji, donde por fin los presentó. El joven tenía una actitud soberbia y altiva, sin ningún disimulo observó a su nuevo tutor de pies a cabeza y lo saludó con una sonrisa ladina que dejó al castaño bastante descolocado. Al profesor Ikari le molestó el hecho de que el adolescente ni siquiera respondió a su gesto cuando intentó estrecharle la mano sino que mantuvo las suyas todo el tiempo dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Desde ese instante, no pudo evitar sentir cierta antipatía hacia él, algo había en el chico que lo ponía nervioso y le generaba un inusitado rechazo.

Conforme pasaron los primeros días, el ambiente en la casa de Shinji era bastante pesado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de un extraño allí y sentía que no tenía la misma privacidad de siempre. El joven albino no era muy conversador, le costaba iniciar y mantener una plática con él pues todo lo que el muchacho hacía era estar con los ojos pegados al celular y con los auriculares puestos. Ni siquiera dejaba eso cuando se sentaban a la mesa a cenar, cosa que a Ikari le irritaba bastante y no dudó en decírselo.

—¿Serías tan amable en dejar eso mientras cenamos? -preguntó intentando no sonar como un tirano pero el otro ni siquiera lo escuchó, estaba viendo un vídeo y tenía el volumen muy alto por lo que Shinji reiteró- ¡Nagisa, te estoy hablando!

Volvió a ser completamente ignorado hasta que no lo consiguió tolerar más y se puso de pie para arrancarle los auriculares de golpe, obteniendo la atención del chico y su inmediata postura a la defensiva.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? -el albino parecía enojado, lo miró de un modo que dejó a Shinji un tanto asustado, esos ojos eran tan profundos y parecían tornarse sombríos-

—Pasa que me tienes hablando a lo tonto y no me escuchas porque estás todo el tiempo con ese celular. Quiero que lo dejes a un lado en el momento que estamos cenamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y si no quiero, qué? -desafió el joven, cosa que dejó a Shinji aún más molesto-

—En ese caso, tendrás que cenar solo -refutó el mayor-

—Bien. De todas maneras, no me gusta esta comida -empujó su plato del cual ni siquiera probó un solo bocado y se puso de pie para retirarse de allí a su habitación cuanto antes-

Ese había sido el primer enfrentamiento abierto que ambos tuvieron. Kaworu Nagisa era en verdad un chico muy impertinente que no respetaba a la autoridad adulta a su cargo y se mostraba de lo más apático en todo sentido. Shinji había establecido una lista de tareas domésticas que debía cumplir pero el albino ni siquiera se dignó a leerlas y no las llevaba a cabo.

—Hoy te toca lavar el baño y barrer. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? -cuestionó Ikari al ver que el chico no había hecho nada-

—No tengo por qué hacer esas cosas. No soy una mucama, si quieres los quehaceres domésticos, contrata a una y déjame en paz con esas cosas.

—Mira, estás viviendo bajo mi techo y aquí se hace lo que yo diga. No se trata de lo que tú quieras o no, lo haces y punto. La responsabilidad es compartida.

—Tú ni siquiera eres mi tutor -refutó el joven- No puedes obligarme a nada de eso.

—Soy tu tutor de manera temporal, así que muévete y ponte a hacer esas tareas. ¡No te lo volveré a decir!

\---

Las cosas definitivamente no funcionaban entre esos dos. La convivencia era complicada y en ocasiones hostil. Shinji no daba el brazo a torcer, le costaba demasiado lidiar con las majaderías de ese adolescente y no sabía cómo manejarlo. El chico parecía divertirse haciéndole perder los estribos e ignorando todos y cada uno de sus mandatos.

 

A las dos semanas de estar viviendo juntos, Nagisa empezó a mostrarse un poco más conversador aunque todavía seguía con ese afán de molestar a su tutor. En ese tiempo, se mantuvo observándolo y notó que el castaño era un hombre demasiado sencillo y aburrido para su gusto. No había indicios de que tuviera una novia ni le gustara salir a pasear y divertirse ni siquiera los fines de semana. Todo lo que hacía era pasarse encerrado en su estudio, corrigiendo exámenes y preparando sus clases para la semana.

En una ocasión, el albino lo acompañó sin que fuera invitado. Shinji ocupó su lugar en su escritorio y el chico acercó una silla para sentarse frente a él mientras jugaba con cualquier objeto que hallaba dispuesto sobre la mesa y suspiraba de manera constante. Eso estaba irritando bastante al mayor aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mandarlo al diablo.

—Oye, Shinji... -dijo el adolescente con una voz que denotaba su enorme aburrimiento, era la primera vez que llamaba al otro por su nombre-

—¿Qué pasa? -respondió el adulto sin mirarlo, seguía con los ojos puestos en sus apuntes-

—¿Por qué no me llevas a cenar fuera de casa? ¡Es una mierda tener que pasar el fin de semana en el completo encierro!

—Lo siento, Nagisa. No se va a poder -replicó- Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Si quieres puedes encargar una pizza y ponte a ver películas.

—¡Pero qué aburrido eres! -rodó los ojos- No pareces ser tan viejo pero actúas como si fueras un anciano de 80 años. Nunca sales a ninguna parte, te vas a dormir temprano, llevas una estúpida rutina. ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

Shinji bajó su lápiz y por fin fijó sus ojos en el chico. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche, en realidad se sintió herido ante las apreciaciones del muchacho porque sabía que tenía razón. Su vida era terriblemente sosa y monótona, sin nada emocionante.

—No eres quien para opinar sobre mi vida, Nagisa.

—¿Sabes qué, Shinji? Eres el peor tutor que me ha tocado hasta ahora.

—Pues no es como si hubiera querido serlo. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Misato.

 

—¿Por qué no te la follas? -espetó el albino, dejando a Shinji totalmente desconcertado y avergonzado- Es bonita y parece ser una de esas maniáticas sexuales. Quizás así se te quite lo latoso.

—¡¡¡No seas impertinente!!! Misato es mi colega, la respeto mucho y además está comprometida. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer ese tipo de comentarios? ¡Eres un desvergonzado!

—¿Entonces no tienes una novia? -replicó el otro con sorna- Eso explica la razón de que seas tan amargado, necesitas sexo con urgencia.

—Pues para que lo sepas, sí tengo novia -aseguró Ikari, estaba cansado de sentirse pisoteado por ese chiquillo- Es más, creo que tienes razón, tal vez esté carente y estresado. ¿Sabes qué? La invitaré a que venga mañana a comer con nosotros, así aprovecho y te la presento.

Kaworu en definitiva no esperó esa respuesta pero por alguna razón que incluso él mismo desconocía, se sintió horriblemente molesto al saber que su tutor tenía novia. Sintió que lo odiaba en ese momento y quiso gritarle en la cara que no le interesaba conocer a esa mujer. Rato después, el chico optó por retirarse del estudio sin decir nada y se encerró en su recámara hasta el día siguiente.

\---

Cuando Nagisa despertó al otro día, encontró a Shinji trabajando afanosamente en la cocina. El mayor estaba preparando un verdadero banquete y a decir verdad, el aroma era delicioso. Fue que el albino recordó lo que el mayor había dicho la noche anterior, acerca de invitar a almorzar a su supuesta novia. Resopló fastidiado y se metió a la cocina para husmear adrede y robarse unos bocadillos.

—¡Hasta que por fin despiertas! -expresó Ikari al verlo allí, el chico lucía somnoliento y tenía el cabello todo alborotado-

—Así que el aburrido Shinji resultó ser un gran cocinero. A ver, déjame probar eso de eso -señaló y estiró la mano para tomar algo que estaba ya servido en una bandeja sobre la mesada pero el mayor lo detuvo-

—¡No! -exclamó el mayor- Ve a lavarte las manos antes de tocar la comida.

—¡No seas exagerado! ¿Dónde crees que tuve mis manos antes de venir aquí? -lo miró con fijeza, elevando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, lo había dicho con una connotación algo pervertida-

—Nagisa, deja de decir tonterías y mejor ve a tomar una ducha, a ponerte una ropa buena y luego ven a ayudarme a preparar la mesa. Rei no tardará mucho en llegar.

—¿Rei?

—Sí, mi novia. Por favor, compórtate y no le hagas ninguna grosería -pidió el mayor- Vas a ver que ella te caerá muy bien.

—Sí, claro. Ya lo creo -contestó con ironía y salió de la cocina, nuevamente con una sensación incontrolable de molestia y odio hacia su tutor por ponerlo en esa situación que no deseaba-

Lo cierto y lo concreto era que incluso antes de conocer a la mujer que vendría a visitarlos, a Nagisa le cayó mal y estaba dispuesto a fastidiar aquel almuerzo. Detestaba tener que sentarse a la mesa con una extraña pero más odiaba la idea de que Shinji tuviera una pareja.

—Será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de tu estúpida noviecita, Shinji -murmuró el albino, había trazado un plan en cuestión de segundos-


	2. Jugando sucio

Misato Katsuragi se sentía un poco culpable de no haberle dicho a Shinji toda la verdad acerca del chico que ahora vivía con él bajo su techo. Pensó en hacerle una llamada para indagar al respecto y saber cómo estaban marchando las cosas por la casa de su colega, quien ahora se desempeñaba como tutor temporal de aquel hermoso y extraño muchacho albino. La mujer se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su sala mientras bebía de su lata de cerveza y hojeaba el expediente de Kaworu Nagisa.

—Cuando te pones así de seria eres aún más sexy, ¿lo sabías?

Ella levantó la vista hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar al departamento y traía consigo unas cuantas bolsas con la comida que había ido a comprar. Se trataba de Ryoji Kaji, su prometido.

—¡Kaji! ¿En qué momento llegaste que no te escuché?

—Han sido tres veces que te saludé sin éxito alguno -el recién llegado dejó las bolsas a un lado y se acercó a ella para darle un afectuoso beso en la comisura de sus labios- ¿Soy yo el que ocupa tanto tus pensamientos o debo matar a algún atrevido que me está robando ese privilegio?

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es un chico de 17 años!

—¿Así que la profesora Katsuragi ahora juega en las ligas menores? ¡Eso es nuevo para mí! -bromeó Kaji y se sentó al lado de la mujer- Como sea, pásame sus datos que iré a darle un escarmiento a ese chiquillo osado.

—¡No seas tonto, Kaji! No se trata de eso sino de algo que podría tornarse bastante serio y vidrioso -suspiró mostrándose muy apesadumbrada- Creo que cometí una irresponsabilidad.

—¿Acosaste sexualmente a alguno de tus alumnos? -el hombre insistía con la misma broma y ella ya comenzaba a molestarse-

—¡Ya basta con eso! -la mujer se alteró al ver que el otro no la tomaba en serio, golpeó el reposabrazos del sofá e intentó ponerse de pie-

—Bueno, está bien. No te enojes, dime de qué se trata todo esto -él se le acercó para darle un beso en el cuello, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco y se dispuso a escucharla por fin-

—¿Recuerdas que me designaron como tutora de un chico al que enviaron hace poco?

—¿Ese que derivaste a Shinji en lo que nosotros terminábamos con la mudanza?

—El mismo.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué sucede con ese chico que te tiene tan preocupada?

—Pues...no le dije a Shinji que ese muchacho ha tenido problemas con cuatro de sus anteriores tutores -la mujer se mostró repentinamente tensa-

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? -preguntó Kaji con cierta desconfianza al notar la actitud suspicaz de su pareja-

—Kaworu Nagisa ha denunciado a todos sus anteriores tutores por intento de violación.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Así consta en el expediente -explicó Misato- El chico afirma que sufrió acoso e intento de abuso por parte de hombres de entre 25 y 50 años que estuvieron encargados de él. Claro que ellos fueron sometidos a investigación pero resulta un poco llamativo que todos tienen un punto en común en sus declaraciones.

—¿Cuál?

—Todos aseguraron que el muchacho fue el causante, que era él quien los intentaba seducir, quien los acosaba y los chantajeaba para que hicieran su voluntad.

—Es el típico argumento de un abusador -aseveró el hombre, a quien no le latía nada aquellas cosas que la otra afirmaba sobre el caso en cuestión- Echar la culpa a la víctima es algo muy recurrente para justificar sus acciones tan bajas y ruines.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora me siento mal porque no le conté sobre eso a Shinji. ¿Qué pasaría si se vuelve a repetir el caso? ¿Y si Kaworu Nagisa acusa a Shinji de algo así?

—Mmm...eso sí no me lo creería. Shinji sería incapaz de semejante bajeza. De hecho, a veces pienso que a su edad sigue siendo virgen -añadió Kaji esbozando una sonrisa burlona- Oye, ¿no crees que Shinji sea gay?

Misato volvió la mirada hacia su prometido, realmente nunca se puso a considerar esa cuestión que a decir verdad, no sonaba del todo descabellada. Lo único que ella sabía acerca de la situación sentimental de Shinji era que él estuvo muy interesado en una chica llamada Rei Ayanami, quien fue su compañera en la universidad pero grande fue su decepción cuando ella acabó fijándose en Gendo Ikari -padre de Shinji- y se convirtió en su madrastra.

—Para Shinji fue un golpe bajo que su primer amor se convirtiera en su madrastra -comentó Katsuragi- Sin mencionar que empezó a tener una pésima relación con su padre desde que el hombre enviudó. Aunque ciertamente debe ser algo incómodo y extraño para él que la pareja de su padre tenga su misma edad.

—Tal vez. ¿Pero por qué mejor no sales de dudas? Llama a Shinji y pregúntale cómo va todo por ahí -sugirió Kaji y le pasó su celular-

—De acuerdo, eso haré -Misato tomó el móvil y marcó a su colega, en verdad estaba muy preocupada por la situación en la que el castaño pudiera encontrarse-

\---

Luego de tomar una ducha y alistarse, Kaworu abandonó su habitación y fue con intenciones de regresar a la cocina para ayudar a Shinji, tal como este se lo había pedido. Sin embargo, el albino detuvo sus pasos ni bien escuchó la voz de una mujer que al parecer, se encontraba en la sala platicando con el dueño de casa.

Nagisa frunció el ceño y permaneció allí intentando escuchar la conversación que los otros mantenían. Bastaron dos minutos para que se empezara a sentir de lo más frustrado y molesto con eso. Era la primera vez que el chico escuchaba a su tutor hablando tan animadamente con otra persona.

—Debe ser la dichosa novia de Shinji -dijo el chico para sí mismo para después seguir prestando atención a la charla, quería entender mejor de qué hablaban y cuál era el trato que había entre ellos-

En un momento dado, Kaworu comenzó a refunfuñar maldiciones al darse cuenta que efectivamente el castaño y esa mujer parecían llevarse muy bien. Le dieron ganas de salir e interrumpir la plática, de ocupar un lugar en la sala e incomodarlos adrede con su presencia. Odiaba tanto escuchar a Shinji riendo y elogiando todo lo que la otra decía; no había escatimado palabras para felicitarla por haber sido promovida en su trabajo, también para ponderar de una manera muy sutil lo bonita que se veía ese día y lo contento que estaba de poder compartir un almuerzo de domingo con ella.

Nagisa empezaba a sentir un incómodo nudo en la garganta y no comprendía del todo las razones por las que se sentía de ese modo, solo sabía que estaba detestando muchísimo a Shinji en ese preciso instante, tanto que ahora sí tenía ganas de hacer alguna cosa para fastidiar el almuerzo.

—Realmente no lo había dicho en serio hace rato, pero ahora sí me están dando muchas ganas de echarle a perder su estúpido plan.

El albino avanzó ya con intenciones de mostrarse frente a su tutor y la invitada pero justo antes de que lo pudiera hacer, volvió a detenerse cuando Shinji se disculpó para poder responder su celular ya que estaba recibiendo una llamada de su colega.

—¿Cómo estás, Misato?

El chico se asomó un poco y pudo ver a Shinji de pie mientras hablaba por teléfono. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba sentada en la sala, la observó con detenimiento y comprobó que se trataba de una fémina muy bella y distinguida. Suspiró y se recargó en la pared, esa latente molestia que presionaba su pecho se intensificó. No quería reconocer que sentía algo de envidia hacia ella por saberla dueña del corazón de Shinji Ikari. Quería romper en llanto, estaba horriblemente celoso y odiaba tener que admitirlo.

Su atención se enfocó de inmediato en la conversación telefónica de Ikari ni bien escuchó que este mencionó su nombre. Ya sabía que su tutor estaba hablando con Misato y por alguna razón, eso le produjo un mal presentimiento.

—Sí, todo marcha bien. Como te dije, al principio la convivencia con él se me hizo complicada y fastidiosa pero las cosas mejoraron bastante sobre todo los últimos días -comentó Ikari- Sigue siendo un poco impertinente pero ya no me saca de mis casillas como cuando llegó recién aquí.

—¡Cómo si fuera que tú eres muy fácil de soportar, idiota! -bufó Nagisa mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de hartazgo-

—¿Entonces ya terminaste con lo de tu mudanza?

Cuando el chico escuchó decir a Shinji eso, comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación de vértigo y tragó saliva. Sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba para él.

—Entiendo -replicó el castaño- Entonces ya puede volver contigo esta semana. ¿Cuándo quieres venir por él? Así le digo que vaya preparando su equipaje.

—¿Tanto así deseas que me vaya de tu casa? -susurró el chico, quien se encontraba bastante dolido por todo eso que había escuchado-

La llamada finalizó y Kaworu tuvo que sofrenar las ganas que tenía de abandonar su escondite para ir a gritarle a su tutor todos los improperios que se le pudieran ocurrir. Los planes de arruinar la comida o de hacerle alguna maldad a Rei quedaron descartados; aunque eso sí, necesitaba que ella se largara de la casa cuanto antes para así poder quedarse a solas con Shinji. De ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a esperar más para ello.

El muchacho no sabía muy bien lo que iría a hacer. Durante unos segundos, permaneció allí viendo a hacia los lados por si se le ocurría alguna buena treta. Cuando por fin la tuvo, retrocedió entonces unos pasos para luego abalanzarse sobre una pequeña mesa que se hallaba en las cercanías y así echar todas las cosas que se encontraban encima de la misma. Con eso, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y lanzó unos alaridos de dolor que junto con el estruendoso ruido llamaron la atención de Shinji y Rei.

Ambos fueron con prisa a verificar lo que había sucedido. Shinji se puso pálido al ver al joven tendido en el piso mientras clamaba por su ayuda. Rei quedó observando la escena con desconcierto y se mantuvo unos pasos atrás.

—¡Nagisa! -exclamó con visible preocupación- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?

—¡Me siento mal! Me duele mucho aquí -con sus manos presionaba la zona del estómago y se removía inquieto en los brazos del hombre que lo levantaba un poco sosteniéndolo por la espalda-

—No te ves nada bien, pediré una ambulancia -replicó el mayor- Rei, por favor, pásame mi celular que dejé en la sala.

—De acuerdo -respondió la mujer y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a traer el teléfono del castaño, lo que fue aprovechado por Kaworu-

—Tranquilo, Nagisa. Voy a llevarte al hospital.

—No es necesario. Debe ser la gastritis de nuevo, me suelen atacar unos dolores horribles cada tanto -explicó el joven al notar que el otro estaba verdaderamente preocupado- Basta con que me tome la medicación para eso y repose por unas horas.

—¿Gastritis? -murmuró un tanto extrañado, ya que Misato no le dijo nada sobre eso- 

—Sí, tengo gastritis -reiteró al ver que su tutor tenía serias dudas- ¿Me ayudas a ir a mi habitación, por favor?

—Está bien -lo ayudó a ponerse de pie- Con cuidado.

Cuando Rei regresó con el teléfono de Shinji, los otros estaban ingresando a la recámara del albino. Ella se asomó discretamente a la puerta y pudo ver al chico recostándose en la cama mientras Shinji le acomodaba las almohadas.

—Shinji -dijo ella desde su sitio, prefirió no entrar sin permiso- Aquí está tu celular.

—Puedes pasar, Rei.

—Con permiso.

Kaworu bufó molesto al escuchar aquello, lo que consideró un atrevimiento por parte de Shinji. En cuanto la mujer se metió a la habitación, el adolescente no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla con absoluta seriedad.

—Rei, él es Nagisa. Está viviendo aquí por ahora, ya que soy su tutor temporal.

—¿Cómo estás, Nagisa?

—Con ganas de descansar -respondió sin molestarse en disimular su total antipatía, lo que le valió ganarse una mirada cargada de reproche por parte de Shinji-

—Al parecer tiene gastritis -añadió el castaño, en un vano intento por disipar el ambiente pesado e incómodo- Quedará reposando ahora y en caso de que surjan complicaciones, lo tendré que llevar al hospital.

—Ya veo -inquirió Rei- En ese caso, será mejor que dejemos el almuerzo para otra ocasión.

—Sí, será mejor -comentó Kaworu ni bien la escuchó, era evidente que quería que se fuera cuanto antes-

Shinji frunció el ceño, aquello le pareció una completa majadería. Rei por su parte, pudo deducir que su presencia al parecer estaba incomodando al muchacho. Así que optó por la prudencia y decidió que lo mejor era irse.

—Rei, no te vayas, por favor. Todavía podemos comer y...--

—Tal vez podrías venir a casa en alguna ocasión -lo interrumpió casi de inmediato- Sé que tu padre se sentirá contento si vienes.

—No lo creo. Ni siquiera es capaz de llamarme, dudo que le haga gracia verme en su casa.

—Al menos considéralo, ¿sí? -insistió ella- Gendo y tú no pueden seguir disgustados toda la vida. Sabes que a Yui no le hubiera gustado eso.

—Lo sé pero...--

—Prométeme que lo vas a pensar.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

Kaworu se sintió bastante confundido con la plática que los otros mantenían. Le resultó bastante raro que Rei mencionara al padre de Shinji y que le dijera todas esas cosas, eso sumado a la ausencia de actitudes propias de una pareja de novios. Algo no cuadraba allí y no pensaba quedarse con las dudas.

—Adiós, Nagisa. Mejórate pronto.

Tras eso, Rei salió de la habitación y Shinji fue con ella para acompañarla y despedirla. Kaworu no lo pensó dos veces y se asomó de nuevo al corredor para después ir tras ellos en silencio para no ser descubierto. El joven tenía la sospecha de que su tutor le dijo una gran mentira y no podía esperar a comprobar si era así.

—Si en verdad esa tipa es su novia, tendrá que darle un beso de despedida -murmuró el albino y quedó expectante a lo que pudiera ocurrir-

—Espero nos visites pronto -reiteró ella- ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu padre por ti?

—No, bueno, dale mis saludos si quieres.

—Lo haré. Hasta luego, Shinji -y entonces, ella se acercó a darle un breve abrazo y tras eso, se retiró finalmente-

Ikari cerró la puerta y exhaló con fuerza, parecía bastante molesto y frustrado. Apoyó su frente contra la puerta y permaneció así por unos segundos, sin percatarse que a escasos metros detrás de él estaba Nagisa viéndolo con atención cruzado de brazos y también con la ira a flor de piel.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo fue que Rei pudo fijarse en mi padre -dijo el castaño en voz alta- Hasta parece una broma de mal gusto. ¡Es tan patético!

—No tanto como tú -habló el otro provocando la reacción inmediata del mayor, quien sobresaltado volteó a verlo-

—¿Qué haces levantado, Nagisa?

—Así que la tal Rei no es tu novia sino la mujer de tu padre -comentó con un dejo de burla y una sonrisa ladina- ¿Por qué me dijiste esa mentira? ¿No pudiste inventar algo menos estúpido?

—¿No qué estabas con dolores estomacales? ¡Vuelve a tu habitación ahora mismo! -exigió elevando la voz, las palabras del albino empezaron a alterarlo-

—Ya veo, siempre tuve razón. ¡No tienes ninguna novia! ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de esa estupidez que inventaste? Es evidente que te interesa esa mujer pero jamás te ha hecho caso y para tu desgracia, prefirió a tu padre. Debe ser que no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para ella.

—¡¡¡Cierra la maldita boca!!! -gritó casi fuera de sí; todo lo que quería era ir hasta él y propinarle unas cachetadas para que aprendiera a respetar pero así también, hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para no dejarse llevar por aquellas provocaciones-

—¿Qué diría Rei si supiera que andas diciendo que es tu pareja? ¡Le darías asco! Tu porte de profesor respetable y correcto no es más que pura fachada -el adolescente sonrió con sorna, se estaba dando el gusto de sacarle en cara toda esas cosas a modo de represalia por haberlo puesto celoso- Después de todo, Shinji Ikari no es más que un pervertido que fantasea con follarse a la mujer de su padre. Eso es tan sucio y bajo pero sobre todo, es patético.

Shinji no pudo contenerse más y avanzó amenazante hasta al albino con intenciones de amedrentarlo pero el otro, se plantó en su sitio sin que le infundiera ni un poco de temor. En ese lapso, la culpa empezaba a carcomerle la conciencia y a pesar de lo mucho que las palabras ajenas lo molestaran e hirieran, no estaban del todo lejos de la realidad.

La verdad era que Ikari siempre tuvo baja autoestima y a causa de su inseguridad, nunca pudo acercarse a intentar conquistar a ninguna chica pues todas aquellas que en algún momento le interesaron, lo vieron como muy poca cosa y no le otorgaron ni una ínfima oportunidad. Si perdió la virginidad fue únicamente porque sus dos mejores amigos pagaron a una prostituta para que se lo estrenara, y eso fue ya a la edad de 25 años. Una experiencia para nada satisfactoria que Shinji solo deseaba olvidar, apenas pudo lograr una erección y terminó tan rápido que la mujer lo llamó inútil y patético, al final le devolvió el dinero y lo corrió de su departamento.

—Patético -murmuró el adulto, quien parecía como en un estado de trance, traspiraba frío y solo esa palabra que tanto detestaba resonaba en su mente como si se tratase de un disco rayado-

En cuanto reaccionó, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los profundos e intensos ojos carmín que lo examinaban con curiosidad e incertidumbre. Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse acusado y juzgado por esa mirada, quería que dejara de verlo así, simplemente no lo soportaba más. Empujó con violencia al albino y este trastabilló.

—¡Lárgate! -gruñó el mayor, volviendo a alterarse- ¡Te dije que te fueras a tu habitación! ¡No quiero verte!

Pero Nagisa no se quedó de brazos cruzados sino que se lanzó contra el hombre para atacarlo con golpes de puño. Al caer juntos al piso, iniciaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la cual Shinji llevaba cierta desventaja por hallarse debajo y el chico que estaba encima, lo acorraló sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis mientras le propinaba puñetazos en el rostro y le repetía una y otra vez que era patético y que lo odiaba.

En un momento dado, Ikari consiguió repeler los golpes y sus manos consiguieron ceñirse al pálido y delgado cuello ajeno, comenzó a presionarlo ejerciendo bastante presión hasta que Kaworu dejó de luchar y parecía ahogarse. Finalmente se había callado como Shinji tanto quería y en cuanto lo soltó, el chico cayó sin fuerza alguna, quedando echado sobre el pecho de su tutor.

Shinji quedó todo agitado y en lo que intentaba recobrar el aliento, movió a Kaworu pero este no reaccionaba y parecía no respirar. 

—¡Nagisa! -lo llamó preocupado, pero al ver que otro no se movía ni reaccionaba, se vio invadido por una total desesperación, en ese instante Shinji temió lo peor-


	3. Una sola vez

Exasperado y al borde del llanto por lo que había hecho, Shinji intentó removerse para apartar a Kaworu, quien quedó aparentemente desmayado encima de su cuerpo y no respondía a sus desesperados llamados. Creyó que en verdad había acabado con la vida del joven asfixiándolo y en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, pensó en las consecuencias que eso le traería. Ya podía visualizarse a sí mismo siendo llevado por la policía, a Misato gritándole que era un asesino, a Rei maldiciéndolo y a sus colegas de trabajo viéndolo con total desprecio y vergüenza.

Ikari se encontraba a poco de tener una crisis nerviosa cuando de repente salió de esa especie de trance y sintió que el muchacho se movía. Al observarlo, pudo percibir que el otro estaba conteniendo la risa hasta ese momento. Cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta, ya se estaba carcajeando y si bien eso le provocó cierto alivio al comprobar que no lo había matado como pensó, también lo llenó de una completa indignación.

Todo parecía indicar que se trataba una broma de muy mal gusto en la que cayó como un tonto y que Nagisa se estaba burlando de él. Ya harto de todo, Shinji no pensaba tolerar un solo minuto más a ese chiquillo impertinente bajo su techo, lo quería fuera de su casa cuanto antes.

Furioso como estaba, Ikari no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra, no valía la pena ponerse a discutir con el chico. Lo único que para entonces tenía en mente era llamar a Misato para comunicarle su decisión. Sin embargo cuando quiso levantarse del suelo, el albino lo detuvo, imponiéndose a él y haciéndolo recostar de nuevo en la alfombra.

En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, Shinji se sintió algo intimidado y extraño; no entendía cómo era posible que un adolescente pudiera provocar tantos estragos en él y con eso, había bajado la guardia por completo. Se vio reflejado en esos ojos profundos e intensos, los cuales encontró en verdad muy bellos; esa era la primera vez que se detenía a observarlos con tanta atención.

—Eres un pervertido, Shinji -susurró y adrede empezó a refregar y presionar su bragueta contra la de su tutor, moviéndose de un modo por demás provocativo y descarado-

Entonces Nagisa fue acercándose peligrosamente al rostro ajeno hasta que sus labios quedaron a muy escasa distancia. El hombre tragó saliva e intentó guardar la compostura, podía sentir la respiración del chico muy cerca como también el roce entre sus bocas.

—Jamás creí que tuvieras esos fetiches tan indecentes -el albino continuaba mofándose al saber cuán nervioso tenía al mayor- ¿Así que te excitan mucho esas prácticas?

—¿Q-qué tonterías estás diciendo, Nagisa?

—No creo que sean tonterías ya que te pusiste muy duro aquí -replicó el adolescente sin pudor alguno- Y fue justo cuando me estabas ahorcando.

El adulto no podía sino sentirse cada vez más avergonzado de sí mismo por lo que ocurría. Lo que el muchacho decía era verdad, pero ni él mismo entendía muy bien las razones.

—Ya entiendo. Te gusta esa sensación de dominio y poder. ¿Quién diría que al aburrido y recatado profesor Ikari le gusta el sadomasoquismo?

—¡Deja de hablar estupideces y hazte a un lado de una vez! -vociferó el mayor pero se contradecía a sí mismo al no hacer nada para sacarse al otro de encima-

Por supuesto, él no lo iba a admitir jamás pero todo aquello le estaba gustando bastante y ese chiquillo insoportable le atraía tanto como le molestaba. Llevaba semanas sintiéndose horrible por el hecho de sentirse así pero llegando a semejante extremo, estaba por perder la cordura.

—¡Ngh! -gimoteó al sentir de nuevo el roce constante entre su intimidad y la del albino por encima de sus ropas-

—¿Qué ocurre, Shinji? ¿En verdad quieres que me haga a un lado o solo lo dices de boca para afuera?

—¡Lárgate!

—Mmm...no estás siendo honesto contigo mismo, Shinji -insistió el joven y sosteniendo con fuerza al otro tomándolo del rostro, lo besó de una manera por demás atrevida y fogosa, lo que dejó al mayor totalmente descolocado al principio aunque terminó por dejarse-

Kaworu pudo notar que los besos de su tutor eran algo torpes y erráticos, lo que le causó cierta gracia ya que a pesar de ser mayor, era evidente que tenía mucha menos experiencia que él en esas cuestiones.

Mientras los besos se tornaban cada vez más húmedos, profundos y candentes, una de las atrevidas manos del albino se introdujo en el pantalón de Shinji entrando en contacto directo con su intimidad, masajeándola y luego apretándola un poco.

—¡Ahhh! E-espera Nagisa -pidió en vano separándose un poco de la boca ajena pero el joven no pensaba detener lo que ya había iniciado, estaba más que dispuesto a llevar las cosas hasta el final-

—¡Cállate! -exigió y volvió a besarlo siendo correspondido de forma frenética, Ikari ya estaba demasiado caliente como para intentar repelerlo, su raciocinio se fue al diablo en ese preciso instante-

De manera bastante hábil, Kaworu consiguió desprender por completo el pantalón de su tutor y lo estaba masturbando sin siquiera ruborizarse ante tan desvergonzado acto. Shinji por su parte solo gemía entregado sin culpas a las sensaciones que le producía, se sentía tan bien que no le apenaba en lo más mínimo deleitarse con ello.

—¿Acaso eres virgen? -preguntó Nagisa un tanto confundido, le sorprendía la actitud pasiva del contrario- No me extrañaría que lo fueras y quizás es eso lo que me gusta de ti.

Sumido en un estado de total éxtasis debido a las acciones ajenas, el castaño no se percató cuando el chico se deslizó cuesta abajo hasta quedar entre sus piernas y sin perder el tiempo, se encargó de bajarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, dejando su erecto miembro al descubierto.

—Nada mal -musitó el albino tomando el humedecido sexo del mayor con una de sus manos y continuando con lo que estaba- Pensé que sería más grande pero tampoco es despreciable.

—¡Idiota! -musitó Ikari con cierta dificultad, ofendido al escuchar aquellas palabras burlonas, sin embargo su actitud cambió de un instante a otro al sentir su miembro siendo succionado por la boca del atrevido albino-

Todo sonrojado y excitado por demás, Shinji levantó un poco la cabeza para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No pasó mucho para que comenzara a lanzar quejidos y gruñidos a medida que el chico le practicaba una exquisita felación, y lo hacía de una manera habilidosa.

—Dios...mmm...ngh... -era todo lo que el castaño podía exclamar mientras respiraba agitado y su rostro se enrojecía cada vez más, también sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que sus caderas tenían una gran necesidad de moverse frenéticamente-

Nagisa estaba por demás inmerso en lo que hacía y parecía disfrutarlo tanto como el adulto. El hecho de que fuera tan bueno dando orales evidenciaba bastante experiencia en el tema, era capaz de tomar todo el pene de su tutor en su boca sin que le molestara ser agarrado del cabello y penetrado hasta la garganta.

Shinji estaba tan eufórico y consumido por un montón de sensaciones placenteras que perdió todo su autocontrol, acabó por dejar que el chico hiciera todo en cuanto le viniera en gana sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Kaworu se dio cuenta que Shinji no tardaría mucho en correrse y con cierta dejó lo que estaba haciendo, a esas alturas no pensaba privarse de ir más allá. No tardó en despojarse de sus prendas inferiores, quedando solo con la camiseta que traía puesta.

Por unos instantes, el castaño sintió temor creyendo que sería sometido por el joven pues no estaba preparado para algo así. Pero al verlo ubicándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis entendió de qué se trataba todo aquello. Una vez más no podía salir de su asombro al contemplar las acciones del muchacho, quien sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Déjamelo todo a mí, Shinji -susurró el joven guiñándole un ojo para proceder a servirse él mismo-

Nagisa tomó el miembro ajeno y empezó a penetrarse despacio con él. No era como si le costara demasiado hacerlo, después de todo le encantaba autosatisfacerse día a día y usaba sus dedos para ello, por lo que se hallaba un tanto dilatado. Aunque la urgencia irrefrenable de tenerlo por completo en su interior pudo más, separó sus glúteos para facilitar más la labor.

En tanto, Shinji colocó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Kaworu, sosteniéndolo mientras elevaba un poco sus caderas para poder terminar de incrustarse en el estrecho y caliente interior ajeno. Ambos gemían al mismo tiempo que experimentaban una cantidad de sensaciones libidinosas.

El albino se acercó a besar al mayor mientras este hacía lo propio, moviéndose de adelante para atrás, follándose ese bonito trasero con todas sus ganas e incluso con algo de rabia al saber que otros hombres tuvieron ese privilegio antes de él. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso y si bien estuvo intentando ser gentil por un rato, acabó poniéndose rudo al pensar en cosas que quizás no debía. Terminó embistiéndolo con fuerza y arrancándole varios sonoros gemidos hasta hacerlo llegar a un orgasmo increíblemente intenso.

Rato después, ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la alfombra uno al lado del otro, traspirados, agitados y con sus fluidos sexuales regados por todas partes. Tanto el lugar como ellos mismo olían a sexo. Nadie pronunció una sola palabra tras eso aunque Kaworu parecía bastante contento y satisfecho, le dedicó una sonrisa extraña a Shinji y luego se levantó de allí, juntó sus ropas y se marchó a su habitación como si nada.

\---

Horas después de lo acontecido, Shinji se sentía pésimo y no hacía más que repetirse a sí mismo que era un sujeto vil y perverso, que había hecho algo horrible e inmoral y que eso lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. A pesar de no haber sido él quien inició toda la cuestión, se culpaba por no haberse detenido a tiempo.

Luego de tomar una ducha, el docente pasó varias horas dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, cuestionándose un montón de cosas e intentando ensayar pedidos de disculpas al chico. Pero nada le era suficiente para intentar explicar o justificar sus acciones, sentía que había caído demasiado bajo y que si llegaba a ir a prisión, se lo iba a tener más que bien merecido.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, Shinji se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle una cena al albino, necesitaba hablar con él y no le daría más largas al asunto. Más aún al percatarse que Kaworu no había salido de su recámara para nada y eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera.

Algo que dejaba al hombre todavía más avergonzado de sí mismo era el hecho de haber disfrutado tanto de aquel encuentro sexual que mantuvo con el chico. No podía negar que le había encantado y eso solo contribuía a hacerlo sentir peor, porque en el fondo estaba más que deseoso de repetirlo en algún momento.

—¡Basta! ¿Cómo es posible que siga pensando precisamente en eso? -se recriminó a sí mismo a la par que en su cabeza se recreaban algunas de las lascivas escenas- Soy un maldito enfermo.

Al terminar de cocinar, Shinji sirvió la comida y colocó el plato y demás utensilios en una bandeja. Se dirigió por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la habitación ocupada por Kaworu; una vez ahí dudó un poco en llamar a la puerta pero acabó reuniendo el valor suficiente para encarar sus actos.

—¿Estás despierto, Nagisa? ¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí, pasa -lo escuchó responder desde el interior del cuarto-

El hombre se metió a la recámara ajena y puso la bandeja sobre una mesa.

—Te traje la cena -fue lo primero que el mayor atinó a pronunciar, se lo notaba por demás nervioso y no tenía manera de disimularlo- Espero te guste lo que preparé.

El muchacho no respondió, se limitó a ver al otro con extrañeza ya que pudo notar tenía una actitud muy distinta para con él, parecía se trataba de otra persona e incluso el modo en que lo veía era diferente.

—Escucha, Nagisa -ensayó un torpe intento de discurso de nueva cuenta, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que debía decir- Sobre lo de hace rato, yo no...--

—Shinji, no tienes que hacer nada de esto ni sentirte mal solo porque follamos -espetó el albino con total seriedad- 

Esta vez fue Shinji quien permaneció en silencio tras escuchar aquellas palabras que sonaban bastante acusadoras para sus oídos. No podía negar que sentía remordimiento por lo que había acontecido en la tarde y necesitaba hallar alguna manera de resarcir el daño que pudo haber causado. Sin embargo, Kaworu lo estaba tomando todo con más naturalidad y calma.

—Ya soy prácticamente mayor de edad y estoy consciente de mis actos. En un par de meses cumpliré años y seré un adulto, así que no hay problema. Mejor llama a Katsuragi para que venga por mí, es más, ya tengo mi equipaje hecho.

Shinji sintió como un golpe seco a la altura del estómago al corroborar que Kaworu tenía su maleta ya lista como para irse en cualquier momento.

—¿En verdad quieres irte? -cuestionó el mayor con cierto pesar que no se molestó en ocultar-

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te da miedo que le cuente a alguien lo que sucedió?

—Bueno, es que...--

—Pierde cuidado, Shinji. Yo jamás diré nada -el albino sonrió de lado- Será un secreto entre los dos.

—Aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. No estuvo bien y...--

—¡Qué latoso eres! -lo interrumpió- ¿Qué importa si estuvo bien o mal? Sucedió y ya, fue cosa de una sola vez y no volverá a pasar -el joven parecía muy seguro de sus palabras- A menos que desees lo contrario.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien contigo?

—¡Qué sí! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de repente?

—Bueno, es que... -calló por unos segundos, no sabía bien cómo expresarse con exactitud- Verás, me sorprende un poco el hecho de que ahora quieras irte, justo después de eso.

—¿Y por qué te sorprende? Tú en realidad nunca me quisiste aquí, así que te haré un gran favor largándome de una vez y dejando de invadir tu espacio y tu privacidad.

—No es así, Nagisa. Eso fue solo al principio.

Al escuchar aquello, el albino esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ironía e incredulidad.

—¿Acaso quieres que me quede? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme?

—Sí -expresó sin más el adulto, como siempre le era demasiado difícil poner en palabras sus deseos-

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no me odias?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cuándo dije que te odiaba?

—No lo dijiste pero...--

—Me caíste muy mal al comienzo con esa actitud tan petulante y a decir verdad pensé que llegaría a odiar absolutamente todo de ti -confesó el mayor y lanzó un suspiro antes de proseguir- Pero luego me dí cuenta de que esa solo fue una manera de intentar engañarme a mí mismo, en realidad me gustabas más de lo que era capaz de admitir -por fin Shinji acabó por revelar aquello que lo mantuvo consternado todo ese tiempo-

—¿Te gustaba? -el muchacho no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y acabó sonrojándose, la confesión de su tutor lo tomó desprevenido-

—Bueno, todavía me gustas -replicó el castaño sin que eso le generase algún tipo de conflicto consigo mismo- La verdad es que quisiera hacer las paces contigo y que no te vayas de aquí con una mala impresión de mí. Por favor, quédate aunque sea unos días más.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré pero eso sí, pondré dos condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?

—Que de ahora en más dejes de llamarme Nagisa y me llames Kaworu. Y también que me permitas dormir contigo -pidió el menor sonriendo y bajando un poco la mirada, no estaba seguro si conseguiría lo segundo pero debía hacer el intento- A veces siento frío en las noches y ya no puedo dormir.

—Por mí está bien, Kaworu.

—¿Eh? -el chico levantó la vista hacia Ikari, estaba entre sorprendido y emocionado al ver la facilidad con la que el otro accedió a sus peticiones pero sobre todo, porque por fin lo escuchó llamarlo por su nombre- ¿No vas a oponerte o quejarte como siempre?

—No lo haré -el castaño sonrió con sinceridad- Puedes cambiarte a mi habitación esta misma noche.

Era extraño ver a Shinji Ikari sonreír de esa manera. De hecho, esa había sido la primera vez que Kaworu lo veía de ese modo pero fue suficiente para que supiera que le encantaba aquel gesto del mayor.

—¿Sabes? Deberías sonreír más a menudo -el albino se puso de pie para luego acercarse a su tutor y darle un abrazo afectuoso- Eres lindo cuando lo haces.

Ikari no dudó un solo instante en corresponder al abrazo, estrechó al chico entre sus brazos y se aferró a él sin saber qué debía decir para contestar a ese elogio que lo hizo sentir entre avergonzado y halagado. 

A esas alturas, Shinji solo podía pensar que si bien Kaworu y él no tuvieron un buen comienzo, quizás podrían tener un buen final. Ya el tiempo se encargaría de decirlo. Eso sí, los dos sabían que volverían a compartir muy buenos momentos juntos. Lo de 'una sola vez' era algo que nadie estaba dispuesto a cumplir realmente.

**FIN**


End file.
